


See you around

by ShinyDixon



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Bandersnatch Imagine, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, colin ritman imagine, will poulter imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: For the second time that day, Colin felt drawn to her, he had to talk to that girl even if he didn’t have the slightest reason to.Moreover, he felt like he had met that girl before.(Part 1 of 2)





	See you around

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

Creating and developing a videogame could be frustrating and tiring.

All of this could lead a person into a hole of irritation and annoyance…and that’s where Colin’s mind was now.

Usually Colin didn’t have any problem coding and developing videogames which, as usual, would end up being a masterpiece in the game industry.

However, this one was pushing Colin toward a breakdown.

It wasn’t until he almost spilled a cup of tea on his computer that Colin decided to take a break.

He left the Tukersoft building without warning anyone, putting a freshly rolled cigarette to his lips once he’d reached the entrance door.

He walked down the street, hoping that the city would somehow inspire him for his new game; “Metl Hedd”.

After 30 minutes spent wandering in the city, Colin started to think that it was just a waste of time until he found himself in front of a little music store.

Music had always helped him focus. Perhaps he needed to add something new to his collection.

Yet Colin sensed something strange.

He felt like something or someone was pushing him to enter the store, and he couldn’t help but follow his gut.

The music store wasn’t that big, but for now, it would do.

Stalking through the various shelves full of vinyl’s, Colin’s attention was caught by a girl.

She stood there, moving her head from left to right, trying to decide between two vinyl’s.

He had to admit she was stunning, with her long (h/c) up into an elegant ponytail, and those sparkling (e/c) eyes focused on the two albums right in front of her. Plus, she had good tastes.

A woman of the finest class indeed

Besides, her expression was kind of cute and intriguing at the same time.

For the second time that day, Colin felt drawn to her, he had to talk to that girl even if he didn’t have the slightest reason to.

Moreover, he felt like he had met that girl before.

“Tangerine Dream’s music is really good if you need any help on clearing your mind, if you ask me, but Tomita was a pioneer of electronic so yeah, the choice is tough”

When the (h/c) haired girl turned toward him, her wide smile disappeared in a second, Colin could read pure/utter confusion on her face.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before Colin extended his hand.

“I’m Colin, yeah?”

The girl’s (e/c) stared at his hand before she took it into her own.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m (Y/n) …Haven’t we met before?”

“I don’t think so”

(Y/n) let out a nervous giggle, before turning her gaze to the albums.

“I’m sorry, I feel like I know you”

Colin wanted to tell her the same thing, but something was stopping him.

What if he started with one of his rumblings about conspiracy?

What if she found him weird or creepy?

He was too busy thinking about all these things that he didn’t notice he was still staring at her until she caught his attention again.

“So, Colin, right? You seem to be someone who knows a lot about music, care to give me a suggestion?”

Colin moved on her left side and took a new vinyl.

“Why don’t you try this?”

Between his hands there was a copy of The Cure’s Pornography, one of his favorites.

“This came out two years ago, and it helped me a lot to finish my job…I know it’s not electronic, but I feel like you’re gonna enjoy it”

Smiling, (Y/n) put down the previous two albums and took the one Colin suggested her to buy.

“Ok, I wanna trust you”.

Colin didn’t know how much time he spent in the music store with that girl, she offered him her help to find something new for him to listen, and during that time they talked, literally, about everything.

He really enjoyed staying with her, even if he had just met her.

However, the time came when both had to leave the store, so, once they’d paid for their albums (in the end, Colin was convinced on buying Edgar Froese’s “Aqua”), they both stepped outside the store for a smoke.

They were smoking silently, until (Y/n) decided to speak up.

“Listen…I know it’s weird, I mean, we just met but I feel like I need to know more about you”

Now she had Colin’s attention.

Somehow, he couldn’t tell her he felt the same, he really wanted to, but no words came out from his mouth.

“So…I was wondering…You’d like to hang out with me sometime? You don’t need to say yes if you don’t – “

“Absolutely”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at that, happy he didn’t find her weird.

Quickly, she grabbed her notebook from her purse and ripped off an empty sheet.

“Here, write your number”

Colin took it gently from her hand.

“Here, call whenever you want, I’ll always have time for you (Y/n)”

Smiling, (Y/n) took the piece of paper and she put it in her jacket’s pocket.

“Good, see you around, Colin Ritman”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any "Colin Ritman" request, feel free to send it on my main blog "shinydixon" (link on the notes above)


End file.
